negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Other Students
Students Kotarou Inugami is first seen as one of the three mercenary children helping Chigusa in Kyoto. He is a dog hanyō, which is evidenced by his ears and tail. Despite being hotheaded, Kotarou is a chivalrous person and would never hit a woman unless she was a powerful fighter, trained under the Garyū Inugami-ryū which is basically a self-taught school. He also has a strong dislike of Western-style magic, with Negi being one of the few exceptions. Kotarou is an expert in ninjutsu and charms, and has the power to summon of inugami (dog spirits), but prefers to fight hand to hand rather than using magic from a distance. Kotarou is also capable of sustaining flight with an adaption of his inugami abilities. Kotarou also has the ability to transform into a small black and white dog using a paper charm, or to a stronger beast form. He was used by Chigusa to try to prevent Negi and Asuna from delivering a letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association. He attacked Negi and Asuna, but was defeated by Negi, with unexpected help from Nodoka, who had followed Negi. That night, he intercepted Negi again as he tried to stop Chigusa's summoning ritual, demanding a rematch. This was interrupted by Kaede, who fought and defeated Kotarou while Negi continued on (although Kaede realized that Kotarou wasn't giving his best then). After the Kyoto Arc, he was put under the custody of the Kansai Magic Association, where his abilities to transform and summon dog spirits were sealed. He later escaped to find Negi (whom he now considers as a rival, being the only person he's met of his own age who can fight with him on even terms) to have another rematch. When he arrived at Mahora, he ran into Graf Hermann and The Slime Sisters, and learned their plan to attack Negi. He fought them, stole the bottle that Graf Hermann had been released from, and escaped. However, in an attempt to warn Negi, he was injured and hit with a confusion spell, causing temporarily amnesia. Chizuru and Natsumi, initially thinking him to be just a stray dog, nursed him back to health. Graf Hermann tracked Kotarou to their dorm room, and attacked Kotarou in an attempt to retrieve the bottle, kidnapping Chizuru after she saved Kotarou from being petrified. Kotarou joined Negi in defeating Graf Hermann in order to rescue her and the other girls taken by the demon. For helping Negi battle against Graf Hermann and the Slime Sisters, he was pardoned and his powers restored. Kotarou decided to transfer to the Elementary school at Mahora Academy in order to hang around with Negi, whom he had befriended after the battle, and Kaede. He currently stays with Chizuru, Natsumi, and Ayaka, at the former's insistence, under the identity of Kotarō Murakami, Natsumi's younger brother. Kotarou has a very lonely past, because being a hanyō has made him, from birth, an outcast of both human and dog-''yōkai'' tribes. This makes him value both his friendship with Negi, and living with Chizuru and Natsumi, as they become the only true friends or family he's ever had. Chizuru's motherly care for Kotarou frequently embarrasses him, hugging him in front of other people. He also regularly chastises Negi for being "involved" with so many girls, only to have his relationship with Chizuru thrown in his face (it's a little unclear whether this is because he has a crush on her or whether it's just simple embarrassment). While Kotarou likes to think of himself as "a lone wolf", Negi teased him by saying "You're more like a dog". His views also seem to draw him into arguments with Yue, which he usually loses. He also holds Kaede in high regard, due to her strength. At the Mahora Legendary Martials Arts Tournament, he quickly defeated Mei Sakura in the first round, but was crushed in the second by Albireo, which makes him believe himself to be weak. Kaede approaches him and offers him to train with her after everything has settled. Like Negi, Kotarou has a somewhat limited view about the world in general, and he is more or less ignorant when it comes to the emotions of girls. His stance on becoming the strongest only in combat leaves him unprepared for things that do not involve fighting. Kotarou did not appear after Chao had succeeded in revealing magic to the world, presumably went into hiding out of fear of his hanyō background being exposed. After the time jump back to the final day of the festival, Kotarou appeared to help Negi while fighting his way to Chao's airship. After the festival, He was brought in by Evangeline as a sparring partner for Negi's next level of training, finally getting his rematch. Kotarou does not appear in either anime, due to the drastic shortening or skipping of the Kyoto arc, respectively. Kotarou also appears in the negima!? neo manga, like Negi he hates bath at one point Asuna has to force him, and he accidently exposed himself naked to Ayaka and the rest of the class in bath area. Cocone Fatima Rosa , Voice actor - Yuka Inokuchi (Japanese). She is a young magician who tags along with Misora. A resident of Magic World who's studying abroad at Mahora, she specializes in telepathy, and is much better at drawing than Misora. She is also a brilliant archer and athlete. In chapter 300, she is seen accompanied with the title "Empire Immigration Plan Test Subject #18", hinting that at least one empire (possibly Hellas) is well aware of the impending collapse of the Magic World, with Cocone being a "not-pure" human sent to Earth in order to test out a possible plan to immigrate all the residents of the the empire onto Earth before the Magic World is destroyed. Takane D. Goodman , high-school student and secret mage who is studying abroad at the St. Ursula High School section of Mahora. Her magical affinity is shadows, and she can summon and direct shadow warriors, as well as create highly elaborate shadow armor. Her clothes have a nasty habit of suffering wardrobe malfunctions in combat (although part of it is due to her taking off her regular clothes when wearing shadow armor, as the armor would increase a person's defense capabilities sevenfold if nothing is worn over it). She, Mei and Gandolfini tried to arrest Chao before the festival but released her on behalf of Negi. During the first day of the Festival, she and Mei attempted to stop Negi after Nodoka's request for a deep kiss resulted in him falling under the spell of the World Tree. However, they were thwarted by Negi, who delivered to them the first of their many strippings. She develops Tanaka-phobia due to her match with Tanaka-san, which led to an aforementioned blowing-off of clothing in front of thousands of people. She later loses to Negi in the tournament, and helps Asuna in an attempt to rescue Takamichi, both resulting in more unwanted nudity. In Chao's future, she is part of the force that is assigned to arrest Negi and his companions, after magic is revealed to the world. However, when she encounters Asuna's magical cancellation ability and her Pactio artifact, she is once again stripped bare. Back in the present, She takes part in the battle against Chao's robot forces, as a "Hero Unit" (similar to those found in Real Time Strategy games) assisting the civilian "players" in holding the line. Despite the large amount of clothes-stripping beams in use by the robots, she manages to stay dressed for the duration of the battle and is one of the "Hero Units" to avoid being sent three hours into the future. During the summer break, Takane, along with Mei, Misora, and Cocone, were visiting the Magic World around the time of the gatepost attacks and ended up getting stuck in the Magic World as well. She and the rest of girls that she was travelling with eventually meets up with some of students that accompanied Negi into the Magic World during the final match of the Ostia tournament, although they really get involved in assisting Negi's crew until the attack by Fate's minions at Godel's party, as they assisted in fighting the demon's and helping Asuna and Yue make their way to Haruna's ship. Due to her experience with magic, Takane has also become aware of some of the various people who are connected to it. Hence, she and Mei provide Negi and Asuna some exposition about Takahata's life before becoming a teacher at Mahora, and she was also the one to inform Yuna the truth about her parents actually being mages. Mei Sakura is kohai to her senpai, Takane, whom she refers to as "onee-sama". She is deemed as a skilled Ministra Magi whose artifact is a broomstick. Mei is also a transfer student, sent to study from a North American mage academy before the Mahora Festival Arc. She, Takane and Gandolfini arrested Chao before the festival but release her on behalf of Negi. Mei seems to have an elemental magic affinity for fire, and her pactio artifact is a broom that she uses for combat as well as for transportation. She was swiftly defeated in one hit by Kotarō during the tournament. When magic is made public, the press constantly hounds her. She joins Takane in their mission to arrest Negi's group, but is defeated easily and also stripped bare. Nodoka used her Pactio artifact on Mei to find out where Negi has been held, and Asuna comforts Mei by promising her that they will return the world back to normal. After returning to the third day of the festival, Mei was shown along with Takane entering in the battle against Chao's robot army. In the final chapters of Love Hina, Naru mentions that she has a step-sister named "Mei", according to her Naru's mother married Mei's father. As she calls home to contact her mother, her step-sister picks up the phone instead. At the wedding of Naru and Keitaro, Mei shows up in small appearances and is the exact same appearance as the Mei of Negima. Due to her identical given name and appearance to Naru Narusegawa's step-sister from Love Hina, Akamatsu's previous work, many fans theorize that they are the same person. While Naru's sister Mei was first introduced in the Love Hina anime (where she had an entirely different personality) and thus was not created by Akamatsu, she was eventually mentioned in the manga, and made small appearances in the final chapter. Although that may seem like the proof is in fact, Mei is in both Negima and Love Hina, there is some big flaws in that : * there are no mages that appear to exist in Love Hina ; * her hair is light brown in the Love Hina anime, and pinkish red in the Negima manga ; * she is most likely not the same age if she was from Love Hina, making her supposed to appear in the age range of 13-16, yet she is 12 in the manga ; * her surname is Sakura in Negima, but in the animated version of Love Hina, her surname is Narusegawa. To counter these points : * according to a questions and answers session with Akamatsu, this is Tsuruko and Motoko who appear during Setsuna flashback during Kyoto trip. So Love Hina and Negima probably share a common universe ; ** Shinmei Ryuu (Motoko's sword style) is also used by Setsuna in Negima, and she makes references to the Aoyoma clan and its techniques while training with Jack Rakan. He attempts the cutting-evil strike and succeeds ; ** moreover, Urashima clan use ki based techniques and their old inn seems to be the entrance of an old temple on a hill in Tokyo, this is very similar to Kyoto magic association temple and Aoyama clan ; * while Mei did appear in the anime (which was not created by Akamatsu), in the manga she does not have a hair color and appeared only during the wedding of Naru and Keitaro which take place in 2005, two years after Negima events ; * Naru and Seta make a cameo appearence during Mei's pre-selection fight in Chao-bao-zi tournamentIn the Weekly Shonen Magazine version only, in the tankobon version, Naru is out of the image and only Seta appears. ; * even so Naru presents her as her half-sister, according to Mei in episode 22 of Love Hina they are in facts step-sisters. Narusegawa is the name of Naru's father, not her step-father's or Mei's one which had never been said, so it could be Sakura. Megumi Natsume , alias is a Dark-haired, glasses-wearing girl who is a magic student from the Mahora Elementary School. Nutmeg carries a short staff and primarily uses water magic, and is part of a Mahou Shojo team with Mei and Takane. She made her first major appearance with Takane and Mei as they tried to capture Asuna and Negi's other partners in the future, but was defeated by Negi's partners with the usual unfortunate results for a fight involving Takane. Back in the present, Nutmeg is helping monitor and coordinate forces in the battle against Chao's army. Eiko anime voices|Elise Baughman A high-school ace and the leader of the Black Lilies, the championship dodge ball team of St. Ursula High. She teases Negi on the train when he first arrives at Mahora. Later she and her friends had a dodge ball match with Negi's class which decided who would have Negi as their teacher. She and her two friends, Bibi and Shii, make several cameo appearances afterwards. In the most recent chapter, she takes part in the so-called Third Day Festival Games, and is one of the first few casualties when she is stripped of her clothes. Naoya Naoya is a male high school student that also studies within Mahora and is a member of a dodge ball team as well. Has deep feelings for Eiko, his senpai, but was kept from confessing them during the Festival arc by Mana, who shot him in the head with a tranquilizer bullet. In recent rabu-kome chapters, it is explained that Naoya likes Eiko's competitiveness. Kaoru Gōtokuji , pompadoured fight-enthusiast and color commentator at the Festival arc tournament. A skilled fighter in his own right, Kaoru is trained under the art of "Kenka Sappo" (which translates to Brawl Skill) of which he is a self-proclaimed 30-dan in rank, and is also an able ki-user. Negi eliminated Kaoru in the elimination matches of the Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. Despite his rough and somewhat ridiculous appearance, Kaoru is a nice person (who whole-heartedly admitted his loss to Negi and even encouraged him to go for it and offered him gum). He seems to have a rather extensive knowledge of various forms of martial arts (for instance, as the explainer for the Mahora tournament, he is able to identify most of the techniques used, like Mana's Rakansen and Takamichi's Iaiken techniques). He placed an impressive seventh in the Mage-vs-Martians battle, but only won a mere 40 meal tickets. Keiichi Yamashita , is a fighter trained under the art of "3-D jujutsu.” Evangeline beat him in a split second in the first round of the Legendary Mahora Martials Arts Tournament. He is named after one of Akamatsu's assistants. Tatsuya Nakamura , a hotheaded fighter who specializes in ki projectiles, but has a glaring weakness in his lack of close quarter combat skill. Kaede beat him in the first round of the Legendary Mahora Martials Arts Tournament. He apparently knows the Kamehameha. Pochi Daigōin , a fighter seemingly skilled in Chinese martial arts. Not much is known about him as he was completely outclassed by Albireo Imma in the first round of the Legendary Mahora Martials Arts Tournament. Haruki and Yuki Haruki and Yuki are a boy and girl who attend Mahora Elementary. Yuki has a crush on Haruki, and was nearly shot by Mana for trying to confess her feelings to at the wrong place. She was saved by Negi, who blew her hat off with a gust of wind, causing them to chase it far away from the danger zone, where she could then tell him without triggering a geas from the World Tree. They later appear after being drafted into a "best couples" contest, alongside Eiko and Naoya, and Ako and Negi (using an age-deceiving pill and posing as his own cousin), who also was drafted. They ended up winning the contest, despite not being sure that they were actually a couple. On the third day of the Festival, both are stripped down to their underwear as a result of being hit by Chao's robot beams. Yuki and Eiko (who was also caught in the attack) promptly punch out their "boyfriends", telling them to look away. Captain Serizawa Captain Serizawa (芹沢) is the leader of the Mahora Biathlon team. Mana has a crush on him, and he seems to share the feeling. Unfortunately, he chose to tell her during the school festival while she and Negi were watching out for confessions, and was shot by Mana to stop him from saying anything. It was then revealed by Chamo that the person in Mana's locket and the one she shot were different people, only having similar looks. Captain Nanaka Airheart Captain Nanaka Airheart is the head of the Mahora University's Aviation Club. She pilots a biplane and leads the team responsible for the aerial acrobatics presentation of the Mahora Festival. She is also the person who is able to confirm the whereabouts of Chao Lingshen (atop the airship that roams the skies of Mahora City during the festival) during the Mahora Festival's Final Day Event. Her surname likely comes from that of the American aviation pioneer Amelia Earhart. References Category:Characters